One Save, One Gain
by icestar123
Summary: A one shot fanfic. Grey was sitting in the Fairy Tail Guild when he realizes that Natsu was not here. After realizing what happened to the Fire Dragon Slayer, he set out to save him from any other danger. After all, if one saves someone, there is something he gains right? A GreyXNatsu pairing. Rated K for safety.


Hey Readers!

Here is my first Fairy Tail fanfic! It's only one-shot and my first one so please everyone be respectful on the story I'm gonna write! Thank you~. Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Enjoy reading my story!

Icestar123

* * *

**One Save, One Gain **

Grey leaned against the chair of his seat, looking a little relaxed. He was shirtless as usual and everyone in the guild seemed to be talking, almost a little noisy.

Except for the presence of a certain flame-haired boy. And that was Natsu. Without him, the guild didn't felt as lively as it was now. The ice wizard had began to wonder where he could have went.

Not liked he cared anyway. Just as a thought of searching for him began to cross his mind, Happy soon waddled over to him, holding onto a fish on his hands. Grey decided to ask him.

"Oi, Happy. Seen Natsu today?" The ice wizard questioned. Happy munched onto his fish as the Exceed stared up at him with innocent eyes.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday. He says he had to look for something and told me to wait for him." The he-cat replied to his question. Something in his heart moved like it was off. Grey got up and walked out of the guild without another word. He could tell the blue Exceed was staring at him.

Grey didn't know where he was heading but instinct seemed to took the better of him. And that was the part of Natsu gone without a trace. He had no clue as to why he decided to find the flame idiot but somehow he had to. Before things turn in for the worse.

~Two hours later~

Grey soon found himself in a cave of the foot of mountain. It was well hidden from the forest, dense trees and bushes cammaflogging it quite well. If it hadn't been for his damn instinct, he would have not gone this far. The ice wizard sighed and approached the cave but immediately froze.

Something told him to not step in any further. What could it be? The answer soon came to him when a scream was heard which sounded all to familiar.

'Natsu.' Grey immediately thought. His feet brought the urge to run inside the cave. He didn't stop once until he saw Natsu laying limp on the floor. Grey's eyes went wide. He rushed over to Natsu's side. Before he could reach him, a monster knocked him back, causing him to crash to the cave wall. He let out a yelp in slight pain before getting to his feet again.

"Bastard..." Grey murmured angrily. His blood was boiling. Just seeing Natsu in such a state helpless was breaking his heart. The monster grinned.

"No wizard can defeat me. Do you have what it takes to defeat me?" The monster taunted. Grey positioned himself into battle position.

"For harming a member of Fairy Tail, hairy monster, I'll gladly battle you." Grey responded back.

"G-Grey..." Natsu stared at him weakly. The ice wizard briefly looked at him.

"I'll swear I'll defeat this damn furball and get you to the guild's infirmary. Just hold on." Grey said with a fiery of determination in his eyes. A weak smile formed on the Dragon Slayer's lips.

"Better do it right...Droopy eyes." Natsu insulted weakly. Grey smiled at the fire wizard's insult before turning back to glare at the monster.

"Let's begin."

Natsu lay limp on the floor, his body barely had the urge to move a muscle. He didn't feel right. The monster pretty much knocked him down in one blow from the claw blow. The flame wizard could have guessed that the claw wound was causing all the trouble. He hoped Grey wouldn't have that wound also.

Why is he even bothering to think about that bastard anyway? He's only a guy nothing else. Not a lover. Right?

Natsu mentally shook his head by the thought of Grey being his lover. The idea sounded ridiculous yet he couldn't help but blush of the idea. And the battle so far was a tie.

'I can't believe that Doopy Eyes decided to save me. Ironic...' Natsu thought as he watched the battle between Grey and the monster.

Just then, Grey somehow managed to used his ice sword and pierce through the monster's heart causing the monster to die off. Natsu was surprised but the monster dying almost caused him to be effected as well. His breathing laboured and he felt like he was sweating cold sweat which in reality, he nevet sweated at all. He gasped, his eyes widening from the side effect. At the same moment, Grey was by his side in an instant.

"Natsu!" He exclaimed."The hell...Just stay with me, you bastard!" Natsu had a weak smile on his lips.

"I-I'm fine. Just...let me regain myself for a bit." He murmured weakily and managed to lay on his back, his chest heaving.

"I'm bringing you to the guild's infirmary right now!" Grey said in a worried tone. It wasn't long before he felt hands lift him up and already carrying him for the guild. Natsu smiled weakly. There, he passed out.

"What is a human like you doing in my home? Get out right now before I make you." Pouchka glared annoyingly at Grey. Grey glared back.

"I have Natsu here, passed out. I need your help or else he won't be with us!" Grey snapped.

"Come on in then." The old woman gestured Grey in which he was relieved and followed her in. It wasn't long before they reached her bed. She gestured Grey to lay Natsu on bed which Grey didn't without hesitation. Once he was done, he stepped aside as he allowed the old Fairy Tail medicine woman look at Natsu and his condition. It seemed like he was getting worse than ever before. His face was pale and almost freaky.

"How is he?" Grey asked in worry.

"He is depleted of magic power. The scar that was given to him came from a Jokuna monster. It'll take a few days before he is back to his normal self." Pouchka replied as she looked at him. Grey sighed in partial relief.

"Can I come here to see him everyday until he gets better?" The ice wizard asked. Pouchka let out a hmph.

"As long as you don't stay long, it's fine by me." She replied. Grey nodded and got up.

"Alright, bye Pouchka." He said, waving his hand and leaving the old woman's place. With his hands stuffed in his pockets, he headed back to the guild.

For the next few days while Natsu was in recovery, Grey went over towards where Pouchka lived and visited the Fire Dragon Slayer everyday but for a short period of time. He sometimes brought Lucy and Happy with him in their visits. Sometimes, Makarov came to visit him alone. It seemed like everyone in the guild was worried for him. Grey especially.

With the few days up, Natsu was back on his feet and normal again. He ran into the guild one day and did his usual uncharacteristic grin. Grey who was sitting around rolled his eyes at the noisy flame boy.

"Oi, he's at it again." Grey muttered. Natsu almost immediately came at him with a fire fist.

"Yo Underwear Boy! Let's fight outside!" Natsu challenged. Grey had an angry patch on his head.

"I'm not Underwear Boy!" Grey snapped, insulted. He then grinned, crackling his knuckles."Your on, flame-breath."

"Hehe! Good! I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned uncharacteristically and ran out of the guild. Grey stripped his top off and ran after Natsu.

The moment they were out, Natsu leaned against a tree near the guild, grinning at him. Grey cocked an eyebrow.

"What's up, Squinty Eyes? Didn't you say you wanna fight?" Grey questioned, suspicious.

"It was just a bait, you idiot." Natsu snickered. Grey glared.

"What did you just say, you fire ass?" Grey growled. Natsu shrugged innocently.

"Relax. I just want to say thanks for saving me back when that Jokuna whatever monster attacked me." Natsu said, his face looking a little serious when he said it. Grey blinked. Natsu? Thanking him?

"Sure. It's not just for you. It's because the whole guild was worried about you." Grey retorted. Natsu cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Never knew that." Natsu scratched the back of his head and laughed. Grey folded his arms. Man, was he good looking. Grey blinked then shook his head mentally. What the hell is he thinking? He shouldn't think such thoughts like that!

"I'm heading back to the guild now that you don't want to fight." Grey muttered and turned his back on Natsu. He was about to take a step forward when a hard punch landed on him, causing him to stumble forward, falling flat down on the ground. Grey growled and turned around to get up but Natsu right on top of him! Grey yelped in surprise.

"Idiot! What the hell are you doing!" Grey exclaimed in surprise. Natsu blushed softly.

"W-What am I doing?" Natsu stupidly asked back. Grey frowned, an angry patch on his head.

"Don't go asking me back, you flame-brain! Go ask yourself!" Grey snapped at Natsu. But the flame wizard was blushing like crazy. Grey couldn't help but blush as well.

"I-I got something to confess..." Natsu mumbled, seeming fidgety about it.

"What is it?" Grey asked, his voice wavering a little from them being so close to each other.

"I love you." Natsu murmured softly and their lips met. Grey's eyes went wide on that but couldn't help but return the favor. They held the kiss for a bit longer before letting go, both flushing from what they did.

"I guess I love you too." Grey muttered embarrassingly. He never felt the day when he and the flame boy would come together. Yet, it was a pleasant feeling and one he embraced upon.

_The End._

* * *

To Readers:

Well, what do you think? It's not a very good fanfic but it's the best I can muster up. ^_^ Anyway, please R&R! I'll like it to see if you have any comments on my story! After all, it's my first Fairy Tail fanfic! Anyway, see you all next time!

Icestar123


End file.
